


Call me maybe

by ziamful



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, lloyd is like a background character here, lol i'm sorry for this, wedding!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamful/pseuds/ziamful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are not in Jordan's list of activities he enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jordanamavi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jordanamavi).



Two years. Two years of shared apartment, everyday tender touches, taking care of a cat together, goodnight kisses, texting "miss u xx" when at work, wedding plans, choosing the names of the future kids.

It took Jordan two years spent for nothing to understand that the world of datings, relationships and, above all, weddings was meant for other people but not for him. And where is he now? Of course sitting here, listening to his best friend, Lloyd, exchanging vows with that girl he has been dating since high school. Apparently every man Jordan knew was in a happy, longstanding, stable relationship except him. Or, he'd rather say, he was a member of the look-at-me-i-am-happy-with-my-girlfriend-my-life-is-complete club until last month. And, if it depended on him, he would be there until now. But things happen, you know. Welcome to the real life.

 

He's drunk only one tequila shot and it's completely not fucking enough 'cause his mind's not blurred and he's still able to remember in detail what has happened. Until that bloody day everything was okay. It was in the middle of January when his girlfriend cheated on him with a man she hardly knew and he would be a liar if he said he doesn't remember the exact date. The 3rd of January, Saturday evening, around 7 pm, he made the things clear and left. Maybe it wasn't the best decision to let her get the house they had bought together, but he thinks it was the right decision. It's over and there's nothing left behind. Absolutely nothing except two years of his life and his broken heart.

 

Does love even exist? Fifteen minutes later Jordan's drinking his forth shot while dancing out of tune to some crazy Will.i.am song. Everyone around him are smiling and laughing, and they all seem sober, and it makes him feel like a complete shit. He doesn't even remember congratulating Lloyd and his bride and he just hopes he hasn't yelled any obscenity into the microphone while speaking.

He feels dizzy and it seems like he's about to fall down on the dancefloor and not wake up until tomorrow morning when someone grabs his elbow in order to help him to stay on his feet.

\- Let me help you mate, you look awfully tipsy. Let's get outta here.

Jordan feels being dragged through the dancefloor, then to the hall, then to the fresh air.

The vertigo is still awful but he manages to look up at the person who saved him from disgrace. The man wears a black suit and a neatly notted tie and Jordan thinks he could be placed in a wedding boutique window as a perfect example of how people should dress up for the occasion, but... Jordan looks down and sees a pair of awfully bright green socks which the trousers can't cover up.

The guy observes his amazement and giggles shyly.

\- Gosh, I knew that someone would definitely notice. The thing is that I just couldn't find the suitable socks in the morning. My flat is a mess, it's a bit difficult to live alone, you know.

\- No girlfriend? - Jordan is very pleased to find another single man there. He can't help smiling back at the cute guy. Stop, why does he call him cute?!

\- Um, no. No boyfriend either.

Jordan lifts his eyebrows.

\- Oh. But, you know, it doesn't matter boyfriend or girlfriend. There's no love in the world.

\- Hey man, that's not a suitable conversation at a wedding, - the guy laughs. - My name's Alassane, and yours?

\- I'm Jordan... Wait, Alassane? You're Lloyd's college friend, right?

\- Yeah, we played football together when we were in college, - Alassane shakes Jordan's hand. - Let's go back or we'll miss something interesting. And don't even try to get any drink again today, I won't always be here to save you.

\- Well, why not to get myself something else, like your number for example, so you could be always here to save me. Fuck, that was pathetic.

\- Right, but I think I'm going to give you my number. You definitely need some flirting lessons.


End file.
